April Fools Day Song: We Fight On
by Foxpilot
Summary: The Subspace Emissary in song format. To the tune of "Move Along" by the All American Rejects. I own neither. For April Fool's Day


"**Well once again I am here bringing you a fanfiction for your entertainment. In this, we have a parody of my favorite song, 'Move Along' by the All-American Rejects. This is up for my April Fool's Day submission to this section. Please note that I own neither Smash Bros. nor any song by AAR. I only own discs with the data for their media, which are mere copies, as well as the save data for my Smash Bros. files"**

"**Shouldn't one of us Smashers have said the disclaimer?"**

"**Meh, this is a small oneshot, so I did it this time, Olimar. Besides, why do you care? I hate you and wouldn't let you do it anyway. In fact, get out of here!" Foxpilot loads Olimar into Ripoff and fires him away. "Heheheh…that was nice. Let it…Begin!"**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

(Music begins)

Go ahead as you waste your days with fearing.

If we fall, then Tabuu wins!

Another day and we've had our fill of losing,

Leaving our lives in Tabuu's blue

Hands are shaking mad.

For him to win is bad!

Fight with me!

When all we gotta keep is strong

We fight on, we fight on, like we're known to do!

And even when all hope seems gone

We fight on, we fight on for the rest of you!

We fight on

We fight on

So a day when we all seem lost completely

Could be a night when Tabuu wins!

Such an event would lead to all believing

That this world is in his

Hands are shaking mad

We'll fight all that is bad!

Fight with me!

When all we gotta keep is strong

We fight on, we fight on, like we're known to do!

And even when all hope seems gone

We fight on, we fight on for the rest of you!

We fight on!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Everything is wrong, we still fight on!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Everything is wrong, we still fight on! (_On!_) Fight on! (_On!_) Fight on! (_On!_) Fighton!

(whispers)

When all we gotta keep is strong

We fight on, we fight on, like we're known to do!

And even when all hope seems gone

We fight on, we fight on (yelling) for the rest of you!

When all we gotta keep is strong

We fight on, we fight on, like we're known to do!

And even when all hope seems gone

We fight on, we fight on for the rest of you!

All of you!

When all we gotta keep is strong

We fight on, we fight on, like we're known to do!

And even when all hope seems gone

We fight on, we fight on for the rest of you!

We fight on!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Righting evil's wrongs, we still fight on!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Righting evil's wrongs, we still fight on!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Righting evil's wrongs, we still fight ooooooooonnnnnn!

(_Fox: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_)

Righting evil's wrongs…

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Master Hand turned off the radio. "So what do you think? It's a pretty good representation of your jourey to save our world from Subspace, right?" He was met with appalled silence. Didn't he just rip off the tune to…?

Kirby, always cheerful, responded first. "Poyo, poyo poyo poyo!" the telepathic Lucario translated.

"He says that he likes it a lot. Personally, it sounds like bitter medicine to me." Many Smashers nodded in agreement.

Master Hand was not impressed. "Hey, I throw this out here, using the best of my talents to create a musical representation of your grandest quest ever, and you still hate it?! You did this last week too! And the week before that, and the week before that…"

"Give it up, Master Hand," said Ike. "You've been trying for two years and we still don't like it. Just stop already!" Many Smashers agreed with Ike as they left the room.

As the last person left, Master Hand closed the door and slumped against it. "They never like my work." The hand let out a sniffing sound. "Maybe I should just get back to doing my job. At least they appreciate that, even though it's no fun." Reluctantly resolved, the giant glove floated out through the other door and made for his office. If the Smashers wouldn't appreciate his talent for music, then he might just forget about it.

Or…he just needed to find the right song! Master Hand smiled inwardly. He knew just the song to try next.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"**Scene! Well, that was short. This is my most family-friendly fic to date. Isn't that nice? For fans of the (very) classic Star Fox, check out the sister fic to this one, 'Andross Slayer.' It's based off of 'Ganon Slayer' by MadHatter, another song I do not own. Now if you excuse me, I'm being watched by creepy red eyes and I think I see an army of Pikmin coming over the hill. Killing time! Ciao chow!"**


End file.
